Siempre ella
by Pochi-san
Summary: Sin summary


Lo había perdido todo y ya no tenía motivaciones en su vida. Estar en los escuadrones ANBU empezaba a resultarle aburrido a pesar de las duras misiones que le encargaban como capitán, aunque después de todo fue él mismo quién decidió meterse en esa organización de ninjas.

Estar allí hacía que pudiera ocultar aún más su decepción con el mundo, y la máscara que cubría todo su rostro al igual que sus compañeros ayudaba en la faena. Se sentía más protegido llevando su usual máscara de tela y aquella careta con forma animal.

Kakashi estaba esperando junto con otros ninjas a que le asignaran otra misión, y de nuevo maldijo para sí mismo tener que aguantar las incompetencias de sus compañeros. A veces empezaba a hartarse de la inutilidad de los demás ANBUs y en verdad preferiría ir a matar al enemigo a solas. Por una parte se sentía mal por tener esas ansias de clavar su katana y arrebatar vidas, pero era el sentimiento que permanecía latente en su corazón después de haber sobrevivido a las desgracias que el karma le había provocado.

Minato-sensei, Obito, Rin y Sakumo eran los nombres que llevaba marcados a fuego en su alma, y la mayor carga que podía sentir el ninja era no poder haberlos salvado de su destino. Como ninja, por mucho que la gente hablara de sus buenas cualidades, aún seguía siendo un inútil.

—Ya está aquí.

Los ninjas que había en la gran sala intentaron buscar la presencia del extraño que se había colado, pero no fue en el momento que estuvo tan cerca de ellos que nadie pudo prever por donde aparecería.

Y allí estaba. La capa negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo ondeó ligeramente cuando se situó en el marco del gran ventanal que había en el gran salón, contrastando su silueta con el resquicio de luz lunar que asomaba.

Kakashi lo reconoció, su máscara mitad blanca y mitad oscura no era nueva para su vista. Y la presencia de aquella persona se le antojaba familiar. Y aunque no hubiera pisado aún el suelo con sus pies junto con los demás ANBU, el poseedor del SHaringan sabía de quién se trataba.

—A sus ordenes—habló uno de los ANBU dirigiéndose al sujeto, que asintió ligeramente con su cabeza.

—Es un placer para nosotros colaborar con alguien de la Organización vecina. —añadió otro haciendo una leve reverencia.

¿Una reverencia? Por qué diablos le mostraba tanto respeto a la otra persona, que alzó su mano excusándole. A él no lo idolatraban tanto.

Los demás ANBU también saludaron pero de entre todos, aquella máscara bicolor clavó su mirada en el peliplata, que no movió ni un ápice de su cuerpo en mostrar su respeto. Algo que tampoco esperaba que hiciera, al fin y al cabo era un orgulloso.

Sabía quién era y demasiado bien como para ignorar ese hecho y conocía la razón por la cual estaba allí con aquel atuendo, que al fin y al cabo era una parecida a la de él. No le sorprendía en demasía que perteneciera a ANBU, o especificando mejor, a Raíz. El nombre de esa Organización era misterioso y daba escalofríos con solo escucharlo, además de haber razones suficientes como para temer a los integrantes de ese grupo específico de ninjas. Si ANBU daba miedo, Raíz lo daba aún más.

—Aquí está el informe y los objetivos de la misión, capitán.

—Capitana, si no te importa. —rectificó sin apartar su mirada del papel que llevaba en sus manos.

Su voz por fin se escuchó en la sala y desde luego que agradó a la mayor parte de los hombres. No era muy común que una mujer liderara un escuadrón de ANBUs, pero allí estaba y todos sabían que no les quedaba más remedio que acatar sus órdenes.

—¿Se me releva? —inquirió el Hatake algo confundido por los cambios de liderazgo.

—Mis superiores no me han mandado que se lo comunique. —le contestó la chica justo después de que el Ninja Copia hiciera la pregunta. Estaba claro que no quería que preguntara más—Bien, si estáis todos listos podemos marcharnos. —continuó hablando mientras se ajustaba la katana que llevaba a sus espaldas. Pero aquel gesto ocasionó que los ninjas masculinos ladearan levemente su cabeza intentando poder ver un poco más de lo que les ofreció la apertura de su capa.

Sonrieron con picardía bajo sus máscaras a pesar de las pocas vistas que obtuvieron. Aquellos detalles se daban por la falta de mujeres en ANBU, y si a aquello se le sumaba que las integrantes femeninas de Raíz eran inalcanzables para ellos, la situación se tornaba más morbosa. Kakashi simplemente suspiró ante la falta de voluntad de sus compañeros por mostrarse impasibles ante la carne del sexo opuesto.

Finalmente la mayoría de los ANBU marcharon dejando atrás a la mujer y a Kakashi, que se quedaron unos minutos más en el gran salón.

—No esperaba que precisamente tú lideraras la misión de hoy. —él no solía tomar la palabra para iniciar las conversaciones pero aquel detalle le fastidió. Ella simplemente no podía estar en un nivel más superior.

—Y yo no pensaba que tendría que dirigir un escuadrón de cerdos que se calientan viendo a una mujer ¿la satisfacción sexual brilla por su ausencia en ANBU? —atacó la mujer escondiendo un pequeño rollo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco mientras volteaba hacia el hombre.

—Qué dramática. Apuesto que en Raíz no os bastan las orgías que os montáis. Sois de lo peor.

Kakashi estaba molesto con ella. Molesto porque iba a darle ordenes en los próximos días, molesto porque no podría replicarle y molesto porque siempre mandaba ella en todo. Sí, ella…, lo prohibido, lo inalcanzable y lo imposible para casi todos, había permitido que él, uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, sucumbiera ante ella en más de una ocasión y aún así la mujer era la que ponía las reglas siempre.

La mirada que se escondía bajo aquella inusual máscara había estado reflejando la pequeña pero incandescente llama que había estado prendiendo de la vela hasta que se apagó.

—Soy experta en el tema, pero nunca he probado las orgías de Raíz y creo que tú tampoco las de ANBU. Soy demasiado para que te canses de mí tan fácilmente, Kakashi—susurró ella por lo bajo y haciendo que el toque de su máscara rozara su oreja.

Pasando por al lado del hombre ella se disponía a marcharse, pero él la detuvo y como acto reflejo la agarró del brazo. Odiaba cuando siempre lo dejaba con aquella tensión en su cuerpo sin atender a sus necesidades más animales.

—Dame un motivo para que te obedezca en esta misión, y no me vale que digas que eres la capitana. Sé que lo has hecho para fastidiarme. —le dijo el peliplata encarando a la chica, que soltó una risa al notar que el malhumor del hombre era por ella.

—No te voy a dar una, sino que te voy a dar dos razones. La primera porque soy tu líder, y la segunda porque adoro que me obedezcas —paró su mano en la entrepierna del hombre haciendo que éste se sobresaltara levemente y obligándolo a entreabrir sus labios para coger algo de aire ante el súbito y atrevido gesto de la mujer—si lo haces te recompensaré como es debido después de la misión. —finalizó dando un suave apretón y recibiendo un leve gruñido por parte del shinobi.

La kunoichi se alejó dispuesta a salir por la puerta, no sin antes volver ligeramente su mirada hacia el hombre, que quedó parado en medio de la sala.

—¡Hey! —Kakashi volteó ante la llamada de la pelimorada, que medio sonrió antes de proseguir—cierra la boca que te van a entrar moscas.

Y dicho aquello cerró la puerta tras de sí.

" _Eres de lo peor, Mitarashi_ " El Ninja Copia maldijo a la kunoichi de nuevo, primero por ser tan endemoniadamente explosiva y segundo por obligarlo a ir al servicio ante la presión en sus pantalones por culpa de su toque.

….

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

Cabe decir que este one-shot, drabble…como se le llame está ambientado en una situación en la que Kakashi es ANBU y Anko también, con la única diferencia de que ella pertenece a Raíz.

En uno de los capítulos de relleno del anime de Naruto Shippuden se puede ver como Anko junto con otros personajes es ANBU así que me hacía ganas escribir algo relacionado con eso, pero como que no quiero empezar otra historia ahora simplemente he escrito estas pocas palabras. Quién sabe si algún día empezaré alguna de este estilo ;)

Ja né!


End file.
